Une histoire de porte
by S.Hardy
Summary: Soit Zoro ne sait pas fermer une porte, soit il aime être maté. ZoroxSanji, Yaoi


Salut la compagnie !

Me revoilà avec un One Shot sur One Piece, en guest star, mon pairing favori, à savoir Zoro et Sanji. J'ai commencé à écrire cette fic à l'époque de mon autre fic, _La Recette du Succès_. Une fois de temps en temps j'y revenais, j'avançais dans l'histoire. Et ce n'est qu'aujourd'hui qu'elle est enfin terminée. Allez savoir pourquoi j'ai tant glandouillé... Bref, j'espère que cette fic que je consacre à la débauche et à la luxure aquatique vous plaira !

Disclam : aucun personnage n'est mien, je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages créés par Eiichiro Oda pour cette petite et humble fanfiction.  
Pour me motiver j'ai écrit et peaufiné la fic en écoutant _The Bad Touch_, de Bloodhound Gang. Si ça vous dit.  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Bordel, ça fait du bien ! »

Servir a manger pour des pirates dont un capitaine goinfre comme pas deux, manger et boire avec eux, faire la vaisselle, se disputer avec un type aux cheveux verts... C'est que ça prenait du temps ! Et dans tout ça, le pauvre Sanji n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'aller faire un tour aux toilettes.

C'était aussi de la faute à Zoro s'il était tellement soulagé de pouvoir y être maintenant. Ce Marimo n'avait qu'à pas commencer une bagarre inutile dans les escaliers. Enfin, qu'importe ! Sanji se sentait mieux maintenant, et il allait pouvoir se vouer corps et âme à ses déesses des mers. Une bonne journée qui s'annonçait !

En repassant devant la salle de bains, un détail qu'il n'avait pas vu l'interpella alors : Zoro, occupé à faire sa toilette, avait mal fermé la porte, laissant un bon champ de vision à toute personne passant devant celle ci, vers l'intérieur de la pièce.

Hors, Sanji ne voulait pas que ses amours des mers n'aient à subir cette si horrible vision qu'un Marimo dans son élément naturel. Soit sous l'eau.

« Fichu Marimo, pas capable de fermer une porte correctement. »

L'idée de lui balancer quelque chose vint alors à lui, tout naturellement.  
Il prit alors le balais à chiottes des toilettes qu'il venait de quitter pour le lui envoyer, en pleine tête si possible. Alors, doucement, il ouvrit un peu plus la porte, pour avoir assez de place au futur lancer.

Effectivement, il était bon que cette porte soit close.

Derrière elle, Zoro était tout naturellement occupé à se doucher. Normal. Complètement nu, ce qui est aussi normal lorsqu'on est sous l'eau.

Ce qui l'était moins, c'est que Sanji ne garde le regard posé sur lui un peu trop longtemps, le bras tendu en arrière pour lui envoyer son projectile.

Malgré lui, ses yeux s'étaient posés sur le visage du pirate, du moins ce qu'il en voyait Il pouvait ainsi deviner les yeux fermés du sabreur, alors que l'eau venait s'écraser sur son visage. Il semblait paisible et imperturbable comme toujours. Mais ce n'était pas son visage qui l'avait poussé à rester mater. Il connaissait sa tête.

Sanji avait ensuite descendu son regard sur les épaules larges, puis sur les bras puissants à la peau hâlée. Sous l'eau, elle semblait encore plus bronzée. Sanji laissa ensuite son regard descendre le long d'un dos musclé jusqu'au fessier de celui-ci. Comme le reste de son corps, celui-ci était ferme et musclé. Cela dit, si avec tout ce que ce type faisait comme exercice, il avait une quelconque graisse, ce ne serait pas normal.

Le cuisinier prit note qu'au passage, ce n'était pas les pantalons de Zoro qui donnaient cette impression, mais qu'il avait bel et bien des hanches fines. Ce qui n'était pas trop désagréable en fait. Non pas qu'il avait une fois pensé ça, mais il avait entendu Robin remarquer cela, il y a peu de temps. Puis il observa les jambes de son nakama, longues, fines et musclées à la fois.

Ensuite son regard remonta le long du corps de Zoro, le détaillant de part en part sans le remarquer, fasciné par la peau rendue brillante par l'eau, hypnotisé par ce corps ruisselant. Il avait beau ne pas supporter Zoro et son caractère de merde, Sanji devait s'avouer qu'il aurait bien fait de lui son quatre heures. Surtout lorsqu'il commença à se savonner …

A la limite, Sanji aurait pu s'arrêter la. Un bon matage et des idées louches. Ce qui était déjà beaucoup pour lui. Il aurait pu facilement trouver des explications à cela. Du genre ça faisait longtemps qu'ils étaient en mers, ses besoins primitifs se faisaient ressentir, on est tous gay un jour … des excuses, il en avait en masse s'il le souhaitait.

Mais son corps avait esquissé un bref mouvement vers la salle de bains, sans qu'il ne le remarque. Il s'arrêta cependant à temps, pendant qu'il commençait à paniquer. Il avait voulu faire quoi la ? Au juste? Entrer dans la salle de bains ? Rejoindre Zoro sous sa douche ? Pour faire quoi au juste ? Il aurait voulu dire : pour noyer le sabreur sous l'eau, mais son corps disait : pour s'envoyer en l'air sauvagement dans tous les recoins de la pièce.

Et même si pour le moment, l'idée était bien plaisante, voire attirante vu son état, ça lui faisait un peu peur. Peur par ce qu'il était définitivement trop serré dans son pantalon, mais il avait peur, par ce que c'était le crétin de Marimo qui le mettait dans cet état. Repoussant de toutes ses forces l'envie d'entrer, il prit ses jambes à son cou et retourna dans la cuisine sur le champ.

Difficilement, il reprit son souffle et se força à retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal afin de se calmer le plus rapidement possible. Et c'était lui qui causait d'horrible vision ? Bien sûr oui...

Chopper, qui sortait de son cabinet, se chargea de le faire redescendre sur Terre :

« Dis-moi Sanji, pourquoi tu te promène avec le balais des toilettes ? »

[...]

Quelques jours plus tard, Sanji s'était retrouvé face à cette même situation : lui face à la porte mal fermée, le séparant d'un Zoro en pleine douche.

Ne lui demandez pas comment il s'était débrouillé pour se retrouver la, il ne savait plus comment ni pourquoi.

Du coup, il était dans une situation plus qu'embarrassante : il se retrouvait à avoir une magnifique érection, et ce en regardant simplement Zoro sous la douche. Il avait très envie de pousser cette foutue porte, mais le peu de raison qu'il lui restait l'en empêchait.

Assouvir ses besoins en sautant sur un mec ? Sur _Zoro_ ? Sur le papier, ça ne semblait pas très intéressant comme histoire, mais en réalité, c'était plus difficile pour lui de résister.

Finalement, ce n'est pas lui qui allait faire bouger les choses.

« Soit tu ferme cette porte, soit tu te décide enfin à entrer. »

La voix calme de Zoro avait retentit clairement dans la pièce, arrivant aux oreilles de Sanji. Nul doute que cette phrase lui était adressée. Alors Sanji fit la chose la plus censée du monde : entrer. Oui, ce qui est censé pour Sanji ne l'est peut être pas pour d'autres.

Zoro ne prit pas la peine de se retourner pendant que Sanji fermait la porte derrière lui, le rouge montant subitement aux joues. Mais pas dégonflé pour autant :

« Va falloir que tu apprenne à fermer une porte correctement Marimo.

- Tu aurais peut être pu me dire ça avant de me mater à deux reprises sous la douche. »

Zoro entraîna alors Sanji sous la douche, se fichant pas mal des protestations de celui-ci quand au fait qu'il portait encore ses vêtements, qu'il allait être mouillé … ennuyant. Il préférait passer ses doigts à la mâchoire du cuisinier pour lui maintenir la tête tandis qu'il allait rapprocher son visage près du sien.

Sanji lui, regardait fixement le sabreur. Rouge comme jamais, les jambes un brin tremblantes, il cru qu'elles allaient lâcher lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres de Zoro se poser sur les siennes. Chancelant, il dû prendre appui sur le mur pour ne pas tomber, tandis que l'eau de la douche le trempait complètement et que la langue de Zoro demandait l'accès à sa bouche. Hésitant, il la lui accorda.

Il lui semblait que son cœur dérapait complètement pendant que le corps nu de Zoro l'enlaçait. Le corps nu … A cette pensée, Sanji se mit à rougir d'avantage.

_« Putain je fais quoi la au juste? »_

Pour lui donner une réponse, Zoro ouvrit d'un coup sec la chemise de Sanji, faisant voler au passage deux ou trois boutons. Il sentit ensuite les mains du sabreur parcourir son corps, glissant sur ses côtes.

Finalement, Zoro abandonna sa bouche, pour aller embrasser le cou du cuisinier, lorsqu'une de ses mains alla titiller l'un de ses mamelons, provoquant une exclamation de surprise chez Sanji. Il fut davantage surpris en sentant l'autre main de Zoro défaire sa ceinture, puis ouvrir son pantalon.

_« Ah ouais … je crois que je vais me faire sauter par Zoro. »_

Aucun doute la dessus. Encore moins lorsque cette même main se glissa dans son pantalon.

« Je savais pas que tu bandais autant rien qu'en me matant » fit la voix moqueuse de Zoro.

Sanji chercha un truc à répondre aussitôt. Il n'eut qu'à se cambrer pour que son érection rencontre celle de l'épéiste. Aussitôt il eu un sourire en coin :

« Je ne savais pas que tu bandais autant rien qu'en étant maté. »

Pour couper court à ses moqueries, Zoro commença à onduler. L'effet fut immédiat, et la voix de Sanji ne fut plus utile que pour gémir. Il abandonna alors le mur qui lui servait d'appui, pour passer ses bras autour des larges épaules de son camarade, craignant que malgré toute leur puissance, ses jambes ne puissent pas le porter très longtemps.

Un frisson traversa le corps entier du cuisinier, abandonné dans les bras de l'autre homme. Qu'importe si c'était Zoro qui l'excitait comme ça, Sanji avait besoin d'assouvir ce désir. C'était vital! Il remonta son regard pour croiser celui de l'épéiste, et une nouvelle bouffée de chaleur l'embrasa en voyant le regard presque bestial de l'homme aux cheveux verts.

Celui-ci pencha son visage vers le cuisinier pour l'embrasser de nouveau, continuant d'onduler contre lui. Sanji tentait de ne pas faire trop de bruit avec ses gémissements, histoire de ne pas attirer les foules. Manquerait plus que ça. Il ne put cependant, retenir un cri de protestation lorsqu'il sentit la main de Zoro glisser vers ses fesses.

« Hé oh ! Tu me fais quoi la Marimo ?

- Abruti, à ton avis? »

Non, Sanji n'était pas ignorant sur ce point la, il savait comment les choses pouvaient se passer entre deux hommes, dans une situation plus intime. Ça l'avait juste … surpris.

« Pourquoi ça devrait être moi ?

- Pourquoi pas ? »

La réponse qui tue … Pendant que Sanji pesta contre les capacités cérébrales réduites ( selon lui ) de Zoro, celui ci en profita pour retirer pantalon et sous vêtement. Tout en continuant de frotter leurs entre-jambes, il retenta une nouvelle approche vers l'intimité du cuisinier. Celui-ci se crispa lorsqu'il sentit un doigt venir en lui. Ce n'était pas très agréable. Pas excitant pour un Berry. Il se retint de justesse de mordre la lèvre inférieure de Zoro lorsqu'un second doigt rejoint le premier. Ce n'était pas douloureux, mais sentir les doigts de Zoro se tortiller en lui n'était pas très plaisant.

Sans comprendre comment ni pourquoi, les doigts de Zoro avaient trouvé un endroit fort intéressant qui procurèrent à Sanji une réaction immédiate : un cri franchit ses lèvres, son corps entier qui sursaute, ses mains perdues dans les cheveux de Zoro … les tirent violemment en arrière.

« Aie ! Fais gaffe bordel !

- Ah ? … Oh, j'ai pas fais attention …

- Je vois ça ... » Grommela Zoro.

Pas démotivé pour autant, il entreprit de titiller cet endroit si sensible chez le cuisinier, après bien sûr avoir dégagé ses mains de ses cheveux. Sa réaction ne fut pas déplaisante non plus. Ni celles qui suivirent. Sanji semblait ailleurs.

_« Oh bon sang … j'ignorais que Zoro serait capable de me faire ressentir ça ! »_

Le bretteur lui, à force de voir Sanji haleter dans ses bras, le corps offert au sien, sentait qu'il était temps qu'il prenne un peu de bon temps lui aussi. Alors il retira ses doigts, malgré la protestation de Sanji :

« Hé t'es pas tout seul je te rappelle ... »

Ouais … Même si Sanji n'aimait pas Zoro plus que ça, il ne pouvait pas le priver lui aussi d'un peu de bon temps. Ça aurait été cruel. Alors il se laissa faire lorsque son nakama le souleva, pour l'empaler lentement sur son membre dressé. Si les doigts de Zoro étaient bien passés, cette fois-ci, il le remercia silencieusement lorsqu'il lui laissa un instant pour s'habituer à sa présence.

Le sabreur avait beau être très patient, il devait avouer que c'était extrêmement difficile de se retenir d'onduler férocement du bassin. Sanji était tellement serré … il se mordit les lèvres en effectuant un premier mouvement, très lent, au rythme de la respiration hachée du cuisinier. Il le pénétrait plus profondément lorsque celui-ci inspirait, et reculait lorsqu'il expirait. Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant un instant, avant que l'un comme l'autre, n'en puissent plus.

Zoro plaqua violemment le dos du blond contre le mur, soulevant son poids de ses bras, accélérant le mouvement, tandis que Sanji s'accrocha plus fortement contre lui, ses mains se crispant sur ses épaules. Les sensations étaient redevenues agréables, surtout lorsque le bretteur retrouva cet endroit qui lui avait fait voir des étoiles un peu plus tôt.

Zoro put entendre un bruit particulièrement érotique, soit un cri de pur plaisir de la part de Sanji, totalement abandonné à lui. La tête enfouie dans son cou, les cheveux blonds de son amant lui caressaient le visage tandis que l'eau continuait à tomber sur eux. La chaleur de la pièce devait être insupportable. Sanji se demanda vaguement si c'était la vapeur ou les soins de son amant qui lui faisaient tourner la tête.

Il ne tarda pas à avoir sa réponse, lorsqu'il sentit l'orgasme arriver à grands pas. Zoro avait calé le dos du cuisinier contre le dos de façon à ne pas le faire tomber, et de sa main libre, s'appliquait à caresser le membre de son amant, au même rythme que ses coups de reins.

« Ah … Zoro … je … vais … »

Le dénommé Zoro comprit très bien le message et prit soin de continuer ainsi, menant directement Sanji vers le plaisir ultime. Il se répandit entre eux dans un cri de pur luxure, achevant Zoro, qui ne mit pas plus de temps à atteindre la jouissance à son tour.

Il eu un peu de mal à ne pas les faire tomber tous les deux après ça.

[...]

Quiconque voyant Zoro et Sanji, dans la même pièce, sans s'engueuler et ignorant tout de la scène qui avait précédé, aurait crié au miracle. Il est vrai que leur petite séance de sport improvisée les avaient calmés, pour un moment au moins. Disons cinq minutes. Le temps de se sécher et de s'habiller. Sanji, avant de sortir de la pièce se tourna vers Zoro, histoire de régler un petit détail :

« Au fait, si t'en parles à qui que ce soit, t'es un homme mort Marimo !

- Mais pourquoi voudrais-tu que je raconte tout ça ?

- Au cas ou … répondit Sanji en haussant les épaules. Je reste un homme à femmes, cette petite aventure n'en change rien.

- Je sais, je sais, pas la peine de me casser les pieds. Je ne comptais pas en fait le récit à l'équipage ... »

Zoro soupira contre la bêtise de Sanji. Il n'avait pas plus envie que lui que les autres soient au courant. C'est une histoire qui ne regarde qu'eux de tout de manière.

Après avoir pris soin de ne pas être vu en train de sortir de la salle de bains tous les deux, Zoro et Sanji prirent soin de reprendre leur vie la ou ils l'avaient laissé avant cette parenthèse surprenante. Sanji fut de suite occupé à repousser Luffy hors de la cuisine avec force pour pouvoir préparer le repas, et Zoro alla pioncer sur le pont.

Bref, la vie reprenait son cours pour les deux pirates.

* * *

La fic n'a pas été corrigée, veuillez accepter mes excuses si vous avez vu des fautes. C'est difficile de se corriger soi même.

En espérant que ça vous a plu, et au plaisir de vous retrouver sur une autre fic !

Une review pour la route ?

* * *

Après une longue journée à maintenir le bateau sur le bon cap, chose plutôt difficile au milieu d'un tel équipage, Nami avait profité d'un bon bain, bien mérité. Elle profitait de cet instant de calme, chose tellement rare dans sa vie de pirate. Se prélassant avec bonheur, s'étirant, en tournant la tête, la jolie rouquine remarqua un petit truc derrière les produits divers. Elle dégagea un shampooing pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. Ramassant le petit objet, elle le rapprocha de son visage pour mieux le détailler :

« Un … bouton ? »


End file.
